


ill-timed

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Rape, Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Sanji, Omegaverse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, actually there is no sex here... surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: The Straw Hats arrived in an island, and Luffy had to pick a fight once again. Not that it mattered at all to Sanji. However, such an event had to happen in such a badly timed bodily routine.





	ill-timed

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i don't know how to mark this story as, and i hoped i did it right. i wondered if there's a middle section between T and M rating- but either way i am choosing M just to be safe. i hoped it's alright.  
> i've been wanting to write about omega Sanji for a while and i hope i am doing ok.. but either way enjoy and i hoped you are enjoying it!

Being the person Luffy is, engaging in sudden battles is not something uncommon for the Straw Hats. Every member of the crew knew this very well, and they might as well have prepared themselves when they arrived in a new island.

So, when Luffy has declared a war to whoever-is-in-the-control-of-the-city on that particular little island, every member of Straw Hat Pirates began on the move. Separation is a normal thing, and each of them might as well be fighting with their own fair of enemies.

Sanji was on his way to sneak into the control panel room when he felt something off with his body. The uncomfortable feel began pooling inside of him, as he run through the hallway. It was empty. With his skills, Sanji was sure he could get in unnoticed. However, with the sudden upcoming feeling in his stomach- he began to lose his concentration.

Sanji was sweating. And quite a lot, he noticed. He tried to shrug it off and continued in his personal quest.

The room was secluded in the back, and their enemy was not that big for a group. If his calculation was right, there should be no one in the control room right now- since all of them were panicking and collected in one place thanks to the havoc Luffy caused.

Sanji gave a kick to the open the door, to find there was nobody guarding the room- just like his guess. “Great,” _All according to plan_. Sanji walked to the computer, catching the breath he lost while he was running around the hallway. He looked around and found the button he was searching for and promptly clicked it. _All that’s left was to leave and kick some of their enemy’s asses_.

Just as he was going to leave, Sanji’s nose caught the smell of horny alphas lingering. They were coming closer to his position. As sweats pouring further from his forehead, it finally clicked- _he was in heat._

Realizing that, Sanji’s first instinct was to find another way out as fast as he could. His eyes quickly scanned through the entire room to find if there was any other route he could use for escape. To his luck, there was none. Slick was beginning to collect down there; it was not comfortable at all.

 _Shit_.

“I’m telling you, there’s some chick over here,”

“There seemed to be no one over here, but that smell is sure really strong.”

“Yeah, I knew right?”

Footsteps were coming closer, and the omega in him screamed. It was such a bad timing. He left all his suppressants on the ship- he should’ve brought some with him. Not that he expected to be in heat on such a situation.

Never did Sanji wished to be born an omega. To rephrase that: nobody ever chose what they were born as. Life is hard, and Sanji has learned that fact ever since long ago.

Sanji tried to focus. The smells of alphas were getting stronger as the men approached him. Sanji gritted his teeth as he felt his body betrayed him in such a moment. He could feel energy was drained from his legs as more slick was produced.

 _Two, three alphas… no, five… or was that seven?_ He couldn’t really tell.

 _Ten_. Ten alphas entered the room.

“There’s no chick, that’s a man.” One of them managed to say.

“I’m very sure the scent came from him.” The other one replied. “He must be a faggot.”

“I never heard a male omega before.”

“Wait, what was he doing in this room?”

Sanji tried to stay composed. He was never fond of being called things by his secondary sex. It was always been established by society that an Alpha always come out on top. Beta was dubbed the average guy, and it left for Omegas to hit the rock bottom. Whoever came up with that idea definitely did not please Sanji the slightest.

Sanji pulled a cigarette and lit it. _Calm down_ , he said to himself. Exhaling the smoke he just inhaled. _He needed to focus_. He was more than aware that it was hard to focus during heat.

“Looks like I’ve been caught,” Sanji smirked, refusing to look weak. He tapped his foot to the floor a few times, testing his kicks.

“Have you never been told to not wander around by yourself as an omega?” One of the opposing men said, “Especially during your heat.”

His body was big, and it was nothing about him that Sanji couldn’t handle. He could beat any of them easily. Except that with every passing second, his body was screaming and begging for attention from the lingering alpha scents in that room. _Stranger alpha scents-_ it _disgusts_ him how much he was throbbing for it.

The men were approaching him, preparing for some short of attack. Their breathing and movements put Sanji to be more cautious than ever. He has always known that alphas couldn’t control themselves around omegas in heat, and that was the very fact that scared the little omega part in him, no matter how much he tried to knock the idea away.

“Come on, now.” The other managed to speak to him, “We might be enemies. But you are in trouble, and so are us… maybe we could help each other for a bit.”

 _Shit_.

Sanji could feel his heart was beating faster. He had to finish these people off, and fast. The scents were affecting him more as they approached.

Sanji didn’t know what hold him in his place the whole time, he didn’t know what made him unable to move. But he finally moved again- he didn’t even realized he was too frightened for a few seconds he forgotten to move. And so he did what his first instinct told him to do- he ran. Ran and kicked the shit out of the men out of his way.

Jumping and moving- the slim yet toned body almost looked like dancing. His flexibility plays a huge role in dodging and moving. That body almost looked too fragile, except there was no weakness coming from it. Doing a headstand, spinning some kicks to knock out some of the men at once. Everything was gone and done so smoothly, until he felt a hand holding him by his leg and slammed him hard onto the cold floor.

Sanji wanted to get up, his brain told him to get up- but his body seemed to betray his commands. He could feel his heart beating faster, flush appearing on his cheeks as he got more aroused by the scents, sweats trickling down his body and soaking through his shirt. His pants felt wet and uncomfortable. And most definitely, he began to feel frightened again.

“Damn, that kick really hurts,” one of the men approached his friend who currently held Sanji down as he rubbed his head.

One of the other tried to poke their friend, checking for consciousness. “He got knocked out pretty bad. This omega is quite wild.” He eventually left that fainted one and joined the others in their locked enemy.

Sanji struggled, but the big man’s held on him suddenly felt so strong. Energy was drained out from him as time goes, replaced by unwanted lust and heat in his body. He refused to succumb into it.

The other men joined to pin him down. Holding his limbs; mainly his legs as they find out his source of power, and covering his mouth from any possible screams. His body betrayed him once again to find even the slightest arousal coming from the whole scenario.

“He is a hard one.”

Sanji tried to struggle, to no avail. He wanted to try to bite at his captors. But the closeness of alpha scents made him growling out a small moan. And he hoped none of them realized that.

“Yeah, but look at him now. His face is really red.” _Shit_. Things just seemed to get worse in the situation. Sweats continued to pour, and he was sure those men noticed it. “He must’ve really waited for it.”

From behind the large bodies, he could hear the fallen man waking up with a groan. Followed with a question, “What did I miss?” He promptly joined the rest of his comrades.

“This fucker fucked up with us, we are going to give him a lesson.”

Sanji didn’t like where this was going.

“Sounded great.” 

Sanji struggled like his life was depending on it. His screams were muffled by a huge hand, and his movements were restrained. He felt hot, he felt weak- he was not supposed to be this weak. Fear jolted up as he could feel somebody tried to part his legs apart.

He was not going to get raped, _God damnit_!

“Stop struggling.” Sanji could feel their hold was getting stronger, as his own slick was produced in sudden massive. “We are trying to give you pleasure.”

“You should be grateful that we wanted to cater to your needs after what you’ve done to us.”

He didn’t want to feel arousal from any of them. He didn’t need to feel relief by any of them.

“That kick still hurts, you know?” The other added.

“You’re in heat.”

Just right after that, a hand reached and touched him right in the private parts through the fabric. He jolted up in surprise, and he wanted to scream. “He is really wet.”

“Great. That means we can enter right away. Never tried a male bitch before.”

“I wonder if he is tight.”

Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. His face was red. One of the men started rubbing him through the fabric, probably ‘calming’ him down. Lust was building up inside him, and he hated his body to succumb to it. He closed his eyes, moaning into the filthy hand as it goes.

The other man was busy unbuckling his belt. Some of the others tried to work with the rest of his clothes.

He was in heat, and it was painful. The scents were lingering, his body was numbing. His brain ordered to kick, and he thought he did- apparently it was not strong enough- _did he even kick?_ He didn’t know.

And suddenly, his mind was clouded. He was just there; accepting, panting, and moaning. As much as his mind told him he didn’t want any of this, he had failed to prove it. He never planned to give up.

Sanji couldn’t think or do anything anymore. He wanted to struggle, to scream- everything was a blur before his eyes. He didn’t know what was going on around him. Everything was blank.

There was a new scent in the room, and a familiar one at that- a scent that spoke safety. There were noises in the background- clangs of weapons and people being knocked down. Maybe there were screams, and there were somebody talking- but he couldn’t place it.

His body was falling down, and he was hitting the floor. The cold surface felt strangely soothing to his current situation. His heart was pounding ever so fast. _What was happening? What was going on?_ And everything he could think about was focused in his heat.

He didn’t know how long it was, but it felt so long. And then there was this voice, a familiar voice- calling out for him or something. He didn’t know. _Was it calling for him?_ Sanji couldn’t make it out.

There was a hand, a touch. And he felt he was helped to sit up, possibly by the alpha before him. The scent smelled so close. It felt warm, and a bit arousing. They were saying something, and Sanji gathered all his strength to return to the living world and focus.

The first thing he saw was green, and it took him a few more seconds to make it click.

 _Zoro_.

Zoro was saying something at him, and Sanji couldn’t make out the words- or the look on his face. Everything he could focus on was the scent of Zoro’s alpha, and how hot he was feeling right at that moment.

Sanji blinked a few more times. He tried to say something back _. Reassurement, a mock back, a plea of help?_ Perhaps anything could do at that moment, but it was so hard to focus in first place.

Zoro held him right there, and Sanji could tell they haven’t moved a single inch from where they were. Perhaps the swordsman waited, before doing anything out of the other man’s consent.

It took a lot of focus and more tries. “Ma… Marimo,” Low and heightened breathy voice, followed with a heated huff. Sanji couldn’t imagine how he looked in front of his rival.

Zoro came into a clearer image in front of his eyes. What was that look? _Concern_? The idiot never seemed to care before; it must be Sanji’s imagination.

“How are you feeling?” Zoro asked. The man looked focused. He had a serious tone to his voice. His scent was strong and calming.

“Huh…” One, two,… three seconds, before the question registered properly in his head. “I’m-…” Sanji turned his head to the side, avoiding the swordsman’s gaze. “I’m fine,”

That’s a lie, and he knew it.

However, Zoro didn’t object to those words.

“Can you stand up?”

Another few moments before the words clicked in, and Sanji tried. Ever so gently, Zoro’s hands helped to guide Sanji’s body to stand. And with every touch, it felt like he could burn.

His body was begging to be touched, to be taken. And with each touch he lost more will to stand up. He wanted to lie down, to beg. He felt even weaker. As much as Sanji disliked to be seen in that situation; as much as he wanted to lie about it- he knew he couldn’t.

“…No.”

Sweats were trickling down his body, and from his face. God knows how red his face at that moment, he didn’t want to think about it.

“Do you need any help?” He asked. It sounded so gentle and calming.

The question felt like a dropped nuclear bomb in his head, and Sanji’s inner pride refused to accept the offer. Zoro’s alpha scent smelled so intoxinating. Sanji had to take some deep breathes to calm himself down.

“No,” _Yes_.

 _He and Zoro couldn’t do that_ , he told himself. The thought was tempting, and heat was collecting more in his cheeks as he thought about it. Zoro was an alpha, and a reliable one at that. Sanji knew how much the man took care of the crew. But everything about this would be so _wrong_.

Sanji continued to pant on his spot, almost ready to pass out in any given second.

Zoro examined him in silence for a bit before saying, “You’re an idiot.” His eye pierced as if he was judging. “You do need help.”

“No, I don’t.” Sanji insisted in the middle of his breathes. “I don’t… I don’t need you to deal with this… it’ll- it’ll pass.”

Zoro had this unreadable look on his face, shadow hollering over it. “No, you needed help.” The swordsman turned around, showing his back to Sanji before squatting. “I’m taking you on my back to Chopper, no matter what you’re saying.”

_Wait, what?_

Sanji blinked. And it just clicked in his mind- never did Zoro meant _that_. Oh, boy. He was getting more flustered over thinking about it.

“If you couldn’t get to my back, I’ll have to pick you up the other way. Deal with it, _Princess_.”

“No, no, wait!” Sanji quickly stopped him before the other man gone and done the idea. He didn’t even bother to return the remark at this point. Taking a deep breath and collecting his energies, he replied. “Fine, I’m getting on your back.”

“Hurry up, Curly.” Zoro smirked. “Haven’t got all day.”

Propping himself up with his hands, Sanji managed to move himself to Zoro’s back. “Shut it, Marimo. It’s only this once.” Leaning down on his broad shoulder comforted him, not that Sanji will admit it out loud. He took in the alpha’s scent in one deep breath- the smell that reminded him of _home_.

“Just get your beauty sleep.” With that, the swordsman stood up and head out of the room.

“A good horse doesn’t talk.” Sanji was too tired to make a better comeback. But at least he was comfortable, and he was at peace. Inhaling more of Zoro’s scent as he closed his eyes. 

Being an omega was not an easy task, but Sanji was glad he had all sort of friends to help him to deal with it a little bit. His lips curved into a short smile, and he was glad that the Zoro wouldn’t know he was smiling from where his position was.

Right at that moment, it felt good. Being carried around by your rival and taking some rest. Assured that Luffy would find some way to deal with the mess, he didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. 

Unless you were talking about the way Zoro chose to go by, that is.

“That way, Marimo.”


End file.
